


What Happens In Mexico

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hen and Stag Party, mexico vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Hermione Granger wants to go to Mexico for a couples only Hen and Stag party before she becomes Mrs. Malfoy. Draco, will give his woman whatever she desires, and so why should a pre wedding vacation be any different? What happens when you combine young, virile wizards, bikini clad young witches, muggle music, muggle liquor and a stately Mexico mansion? Debauchery that's what.





	What Happens In Mexico

“Finally! Mexico!!” Hermione yelled as she ran down the beach towards the ocean.

Her brick red spaghetti strapped bikini shone against her tan skin as she ran. Draco barreled after her and dove into the waves at the same time she did. They came up for air and Draco wrapped his arms around his fiancè. He kissed her gently and pulled away.

“A Cinco de Mayo themed hen and stag vacation was a great idea love. I think we will all have a blast. I mean look at Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They’re already trying to have sex on the beach.” Draco said, kissing his bride to be’s neck.

She smiled.

“I thought it might help us all de-stress.” Hermione said as Draco subtly moved them back towards the beach.

The couple surveyed the assembled beach of people and smiled to each other. Everyone was paired off. Ron was chasing down the beach after Pansy, Harry and Ginny were entangled in a steamy, sandy snog on the beach, Blaise was sitting with his arms firmly wrapped around Luna, kissing her bare shoulders, and Theo was sitting in a beach chair, staring perversely at the Greengrass sisters. They walked up to their own chair and Hermione sat between Draco’s open legs and rested her back against his chest.

They watched as Ron caught up to Pansy and picked her up by the waist. He carried her over his shoulder and into the waves where he dropped her. When she came up her strapless purple bikini top had dropped dangerously low on her breasts. Ron pulled it up and as he did, dropped her in the water again.

 

Two hours in, a cabana boy came to see if anyone wanted drinks. 

“I’ll have a sex on the beach.” Ginny said, eyeing Harry impishly as he surveyed her blue halter bikini clad body.

“Didn’t you already accomplish that Gin?” Hermione asked to which Draco laughed. 

Ginny flipped him the bird and he laughed louder. 

“Two scotches on rocks, for my fiance and the italian with the blonde girl, a fire whiskey sour for the brunette gentleman across the beach brooding, the redhead and the black haired man will both have Coronas with lime, the girls in the opposite polka dot bikinis will have screwdrivers, the black haired girl, the blonde girl and I will all have watermelon margaritas.” Hermione ordered, as the others stared at her stunned.

The cabana boy wrote furiously on his pad. 

“I think I’ve got it all ma’am, thank you. Names?” he asked, looking around the assembled magical people. 

Hermione nodded and gestured as she spoke.

“The Italian’s name is Blaise, my fiancè is named Draco, the brooding brunette is Theo, the redheaded man is Ron, the black haired one is Harry, the girls in the polk dots are Daphne and Astoria, the black haired girl is Pansy, the bright blonde is Luna, the redheaded girl in the blue bikini is Ginny and I’m Hermione.” she stated, indicating each person as she named them off. 

The cabana boy nodded. 

“I’ll have your drinks straight away.” the man said, as Hermione nodded. 

“So Hermione,” Daphne asked as she curled into one side of Theo, “What all do you have planned for us?” 

Hermione smiled mischievously.

“Let me call it ‘Wizards Gone Wild in the Muggle World’,”she answered cheekily.

The assembled witches and wizards shared looks of surprise. Hermione chuckled to herself. 

_This is going to be fun._ She thought to herself. 

 

Hours later, inside their rented villa, muggle music blared from a stereo, the island in the kitchen was littered in lime slices, tequila and other liqueur bottles, tipped over glasses and strewn appetizers.

Outside in the pool, Ginny and Pansy were giggling atop Harry and Ron’s shoulders, trying to knock each other in the water.  Theo and the Greengrass girls had retired to their room for the evening; Blaise and Luna were trying to swallow one another’s faces on a beach chair, and the soon to be newlyweds were snogging like horny teenagers in their hot tub. 

Draco’s hands rested low on his bikini clad fiancee’ s hips while she kissed and nipped at his neck. His eyes were sealed shut as she worked him over. Her nails dug into his side's and he was silently wishing they were in the seclusion of the master suite at this moment. Hermione shifted slightly and pulled at his swimming trunks, revealing his rock hard member underneath the water. She moved to slip her swim bottoms to the side and slipped down onto him with a squelching sound. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes tighter. She slid up and down him seamlessly, eliciting tiny moans from her husband to be. 

“Merlin woman, you feel so good,” He whispered, biting his lip as he popped open one eye to watch her chest rise and fall. 

“Is it an extra turn on to know we could be discovered any moment?” she asked, her voice coming in broken gasps. 

He moaned and nodded. 

“Surprisingly yes.” He whispered again reaching a hand up to push the triangle of her bikini top aside to grasp at her breast, h is fingers lightly grazing her nipple. 

She bit back a loud moan as she felt him stiffen inside of her. 

“See. I told you. But you never listen.” She whispered, moving her hips some more.

“I may just have to start.” He muttered back, drawing achingly close to spilling his load. 

“You’d be better off. We Gryffindors do know better than you sneaky Slytherins.” She retorted. 

She received a sharp thrust upward for her remark. 

“Rubbish.” He murmured, kissing at her neck and then thrusting up into her as he felt himself begin to leak. 

She moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. 

“Yesss Draco.” She whispered, her own eyes shuttering closed as she rode him. 

“Yes good girl, let's finish this together.” He agreed, as she sped up enough to make him release. 

He stilled inside her and then began to thrust slowly as he felt her walls close down around him. 

“Ah! I love you Draco.” She said, her voice its regular volume. Draco took their fingers and laced them together. 

“I love you too Hermione.” He mimicked, pulling her close to him as they sat there in the sweaty, wet afterglow of their lovemaking.

A moan echoed from inside the villa and Draco smirked. 

“Sounds like Theo’s having fun.” Hermione quipped. Draco nodded. 

“Twice as much fun as normal.” Draco added suggestively. Hermione giggled. 

“I’m surprises you never tried that.” Hermione replied. 

Draco shook his head. 

“You’re more than enough for me.” He whispered as he massaged her lips with his own. 

“Better be.” She answered, biting at his bottom lip. 

“Always.” He retorted, kissing her gently. 


End file.
